


Changing clothes

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clothes, Friendship, Hotel, hint of cockles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again a short cockles without beta.<br/>Have fun</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changing clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Again a short cockles without beta.  
> Have fun

"Dammit", Misha cursed while putting the clothes out of his bag.

The neatly packed jeans, shirts and socks were covered in a creamy white-shining liquid, which definitely smelled like the new shampoo he had bought a few days ago.

Normally, this was nothing to worry about. But he had to be at the photo op in ten minutes and the shirt he wore was painted with red and yellow spots of burger sauce and ketchup.

SOmeone knocked at the door and Misha headed to the entrance with a loud sigh.

"Ready, Misha?"; smiled a handsome and dirt-free Jensen, after Misha had opened him.

"Not really. Can't change. My shampoo exploded in my bag and I am looking like living on the streets for month."

Misha pointed with his fingers on the ketchup spots, which were now looking more like crusted blood. Nothing he want to have on a shirt while a photo-op.

"No problem"; Jensen grinned, pushing Misha back into the room, closing the door with a hit of his foot. Than he opened the buttons of his own plaid.

"Take mine. Hope, it's okay to smell like me"; he chuckled, while he got out of his shirt, throwing it over to Misha.

"Oh, one more Cockles-hint for all the fans", Misha smiled, slipping into the plaid. He looked down keen on what he saw.

"Do I get fat or did you lose weight, Jackles?"

 

 


End file.
